Mammalian cytochrome c oxidase is a multi-subunit enzyme complex composed of 13 polypeptides encoded in both mitochondrial DNA and the nucleus. The objectives of our research are to investigate the transcriptional regulation of the bovine genes for two muscle-specific, nuclear-encoded subunits of cytochrome c oxidase, COX VIa-H, and COX VIII-H.